Season Five (Post Season 3)
Please keep in mind that this fiction is completely independent from the actual Season 5 of The Vampire Diaries. The story continues the events of Misao, the Season 4 Fanfiction finale. Feel free to write comments, discuss, and make criticism, but please be constructive rather than destructive. Inappropriate and offensive comments will be deleted. ---- The 5th season consists of 22 episodes Slogan is How far would you go to save someone you love. Season Summary After being revived by Misao's magic fluid, Klaus claims that his blood now holds the power of the fluid. When his words are proven to be true, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Klaus, and Meredith decide to travel to the Dark Dimension to try and rescue Elena. But on an entirely new universe they entered, alien, and stranger, in no time they will realize that they overplayed their hand. Meanwhile the remaining gang will not have an easy time. With the kitsune returning to Mystic Falls determined to finish what they have started but failed, the gang will be forced into a battle that will determine the lives of everyone on both dimensions. The series stars as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Tatia, as Stefan Salvatore, as Damon Salvatore, as Caroline Forbes, as Bonnie Bennett, as Meredith Fell, as Tyler Lockwood, and as June Flemming. Matt Donovan will not make an appearance this season, and , , , and are upgraded to series regular to play Niklaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert, Christian Fell, and Misao respectively. In addition, and join the main cast to play Lady Ulma and Samara respectively. Chapters *Chapter I: The Entering Chapter: (Ep. 501 - 507) This chapter focuses on the events following the gang's arrival to the Dark Dimension. After being busted by the protectors of the Dark Dimension (Guardians) as soon as they entered, the gang has to split up, and now all of them have to take care of their own. Meanwhile the gang that remained in Mystic Falls gains a new ally for their battle with their ultimate enemy. But the enemy makes it obvious that nothing is going to be easy for anyone. **The main antagonist of this chapter is Misao. *Chapter II: The Rescue & Reunion Chapter: (Ep. 508 - 516) This chapter focuses on the gang and rebels rescuing the imprisoned friendlies while trying to make their way to earth. With their forces increasing and after several successful strikes, the rebels believe more and more into victory. But this leads their enemies to taking them more seriously. As the gang on earth has to deal with different threats such as lost bodies and reassembling council, day by day the impending kitsune strike becomes more frightening. Finally, Misao sets a plan in motion that will change everything. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Misao and Richard. *Chapter III: The Return Chapter: (Ep. 517 - 522) This chapter focuses on the revelations by Misao and it's impact on the rebels. As a strong mistrust takes place among everyone, Elena realizes the price for her saving is not something she is willing to pay. Inari unleashes a massive force on the rebels, and the ones who manage to survive decide to turn to an old friend for help. Meanwhile on earth kitsune takes over the founder's council, and the residents start to leave town due to the recent and many death news. Risking no more exposure, the kitsune prepares for a final strike to wipe Mystic Falls off the map once and for all. Realizing they have no chance against their enemy, the gang turns to an unlikely ally. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Misao and Inari. Episodes List Characters Main Characters * as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Tatia * as Stefan Salvatore * as Damon Salvatore * as Caroline Forbes * as Bonnie Bennett * as Tyler Lockwood * as Niklaus Mikaelson * as Meredith Fell * as June Flemming * as Misao * as Lady Ulma * as Christian Fell * as Samara Recurring Characters * * * * Guest Appearances * Character Appearances Trivia & Notes *'Season 5' takes place during the summer of 2011, following the gang's graduation in Season 4. **'IMPORTANT:' Please keep in mind that this fiction does not continue the actual Season 4. For more information, check the bold text at the beginning of the page. * and return to play their original characters. * will play 3 different characters this season. *Episode 1 Unexpected is the first season premiere that doesn't feature Nina Dobrev. *Even though Matt Donovan does not make an appearance this season, appears in Episode 4 A New Task as Misao. *It is revealed that the doppelgangers are created by Esther upon Inari's request. *Episode 8 The Rumor marks the first appearance of Elena Gilbert in this season. *Episode 12 Ice Lake is the 100th episode of The Vampire Diaries. *Inari is first seen in Episode 15 Consequences. She is played by . *In Episode 17 Truth Unravels, Damon reveals that Bonnie's middle name is "Kristin". *In Episode 19 Sired, it is revealed that Tyler is still sired to Klaus. *Half blood angel Brigitte reappears in Episode 20 Happy Birthday Part I: Guardian's Gate. She had left Mystic Falls in Season 4 before the kitsune strike, fearing that they could find out about her daughter. *In Episode 22 Happy Birthday Part III: Bad News, Misao reveals the true reason of the existence of doppelgangers. *Damon Salvatore is the only main character who appeared in all episodes so far. **For the first time in The Vampire Diaries, Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood appear in all 22 episodes in a season. Category:Post Season 3 Category:Seasons Category:Post Season 3 Seasons Category:Season 5